


Can't Get Enough

by narutogod123



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I had to make this, Idk what i'm doing, the world needs more of this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutogod123/pseuds/narutogod123
Summary: The numb feeling she has fades away because of her.





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Hello, I decided to make a story for this fandom, I already know a lot of people will be happy to see more A2 x 2B fanfiction and I’m happy to oblige. I hope you guys and gals enjoy!

Understanding feelings is nigh impossible for 2B, The more she kills the less she understands. The more time she loses herself in death and despair of other beings is something that she became numb to it.

Then… How come when she meets the rouge android a strange feeling over comes her?

That numb feeling slowly fades into the recesses of her mind to be replaced with something she can’t explain.

 

What is it? 

She questions after the other android leaves after their fight.

What is this feeling? Should 2B know what it is?

After a few days she still ponders this feeling.

2B goes on to slaughter again the numb feelings is coming back.

Then the day she is resting she hears something.

“2B...”

A voice calls out to her, 2B turns to her right and sees the other android it’s A2. 

A2 doesn’t look like she wants to fight.

What does she want then?

“I know this is weird to say but I just want to talk...”

That strange feeling is back for 2B. It’s not a bad feeling it takes the numbness away.

Accepting A2’s offer of just talking about random things they can think of it takes the edge of. 

Not thinking they were to designed to kill, not thinking they were supposed to be enemies. Just having a conversation.

When 2B asked questions A2 would answer and vice versa.

2B would smile at the blunt way that A2 would talk about stuff that irritates her. Then A2 would smile at the way 2B would talk about the things that keep her occupied when she is not doing her job. 

If only this strange feeling would stay. 

If only A2 would stay.

“Can you stay here for awhile?” 2B asks hoping A2 would say yes.

A2 smiles.

“If you want me to...”

Of course 2B says yes.


End file.
